


Chains only break me

by blizmif



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blizmif/pseuds/blizmif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Evil Queen's stolen your heart and chained, do you really want to break this chains?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains only break me




End file.
